


Follow Me

by Tommo_xx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: #Smut, #flashback, #larrysex, #wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_xx/pseuds/Tommo_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look very smart." Louis said, a bright smile on his lips.<br/>"So do you. Breathtaking." Harry said cupping Louis' cheek.<br/>"We are gathered here today to join together these two men..." The minister started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

"Harry! Harry, where are you? We're going to be late!" Niall yelled from down stairs.  
"I'm coming. How do I look?" He was dressed in a black tux, an ocean blue vest underneath with a black tie.  
"Stunning." Niall said in awe.  
"Good. I'm nervous." He said letting out a huff of air.  
"Undoubtedly, this is like the biggest day of your life."  
"No pressure." Harry said laughing nervously while fixing his hair in the mirror.  
"Well come on then, everyone's already at the church."

\---

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Louis said with small smile.  
"It's fine. I really shouldn't read while I walk. Probably not the smartest thing to do." Harry said pushing back his curls.  
"I'm Louis."  
"Harry."  
"Well hopefully next time we run into each other it won't hurt." Louis said letting out a little chuckle.  
"Yeah, hopefully." Harry said a little star struck by the boys smile.  
\---

"Harry, are listening to a word i'm saying?" Niall said as he turned into the church parking lot.  
"What, oh yeah, something about the flowers."  
"Um, no. I was telling you about the girl I met last night."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Got a lot on your mind, then?"  
"Yeah."  
"Not getting cold feet are you?"  
"Definitely not."  
"Good." 

\--

"Louis, Louis stop it." Harry said laughing like a maniac.  
"Why should I?" Louis asked pinning Harry's arms above his head.  
"Because I'm trying to study."  
"Study me instead. I'm far more interesting than American Government. Why do you even need to study about America? Hmm."  
"Because, Lewis. I like to know about the world around me, and America happens to be quite intriguing."  
"More intriguing than me?" Louis asked with a little pout.  
"Nothing's more interesting than you, love." Harry said leaning up to peck the boys nose.  
"Good answer."

\---

"Alright, let's go." Zayn said knocking on the Harry's door.  
"We'll be out in a second."  
"Harry, you have got five minuets, we're already running behind."  
"Fine, let's go." Harry said opening the door looking a mess.  
"Dude, what's up."  
"I'm incredibly nervous."  
"Why? It's just Louis."  
"Just Louis? Just Louis? Are you joking? What if I mess up out there? What if changes his mind? What if he doesn't show? What if it doesn't work out?" Harry asked, voice going a little pitchy.  
"Harry, relax. One, you're going to be brilliant, you've practiced your vows like a million times. Two, why would he change his mind? You two have already come this far too back out. Three, he is here, waiting for his cue. And Four, you two are so in love it's sick. Everything will be fine. Now let's go."

\---

"You know something Harry, you can't just come in here looking all prince charming and shit after not talking to me for a week. I was worried sick about you! You didn't text me you didn't call me, nothing! I have to hear from your freaking English professor that you are in fact alive. Which had me wondering why on earth have you not talked to me? Cause last I checked you talked to the boy you've been with for the past year and half. Unless I'm complete draft. Well, don't just stand there. Say something. Explain yourself." Louis yelled at Harry who was standing in the middle of Louis' flat.  
"I love you Louis."  
"See, I told you. God, Harry you're such a, you what?" Louis said falling flat.  
"I love you. I love you so much Louis. That's why I haven't talked to you. I've never felt this way about someone, I got scared, and I didn't know how to act or what to say, but I do now. And I love you. I love everything about you."  
"Harry, I-I love you too." Louis said with a sigh of relief running over to his boyfriend and slinging his arms around his neck.  
"I'm still made you didn't at least call me. But I guess I'll let it slide this time." Louis said leaning up to kiss Harry.

\--

"Ready?" Liam asked patting Harry on the back.  
"More than you know." Harry said getting in stance to look towards the double doors.  
The music started and the doors were opened, walking in the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen.  
"Wow." He whispered to himself.

\---

"You ready baby?" Harry asked sitting in between Louis' legs, three fingers stuffed in him.  
"More than you know. I've wanted this since I ran into you that day in the quad." Louis laughed nervously, legs shaking a bit from anticipation.  
"Me too, love. Me too." Harry said rolling a condom on and lining himself up.  
"I love you, Louis. You look so beautiful like this. You know that right? So lovely stretched around my cock, face a bit red, hair pushed back. God, you're so gorgeous. So tight, baby." Harry said littering kisses all over Louis chest and jawline.  
"Harry. Faster baby." Louis said gripping onto Harry's shoulders.  
"Ugh, oh my god, Harry right there. Again."  
Harry slammed into the boys prostate again, and again, and again.  
"You feel so good baby." Harry moaned out.  
"Harry, please touch me. I'm so close." Louis whimpered.  
"Okay, baby. Don't worry I've got you." Harry said wedging his hand between their bodies.  
He wrapped his fingers around Louis' length stroking in sync with his thrust.  
"Harry, I'm gonna cum."  
"Let it go baby."

Two more quick tugs and the boy was coming undone.  
Spunk splattering his and Harry's chest.  
The sight and moan of his name being enough to Harry over the edge.  
"Ugh, Louis." He moaned quietly. Burring his head in the boys shoulder.  
"Love you, baby." Harry said collapsing next to Louis and pulling him up under his arm.  
"Love you too." Louis said nuzzling close.

\--

Harry was getting more nervous the closer Louis got.  
"Hey." Louis whispered when he got next to Harry.  
"Hey." Harry whispered back.  
"You look very smart." Louis said, a bright smile on his lips.  
"So do you. Breathtaking." Harry said cupping Louis' cheek.  
"We are gathered here today to join together these two men..." The minister started.

\---

"I love you, Louis. You know that? I love your eyes. I love the way your smile brightens a room. I love the way your hands fit in mine. I love that no matter what I can turn to you. I love your laugh. I love your lips, they're so soft. I love that you're the person I get to fall asleep next to and the person I get to wake with. Now, I don't have a lot to offer you, but I can promise you won't find anyone else like me. And I know for a fact there is no one out there as perfect as you. So Louis, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Harry asked nervously, down on one knee, ring in hand.  
"Harry, I don't know why, but for some reason no matter what you do I can't turn around and say goodbye, when I'm with you make me feel free. I love you so much, have since the first time I laid my eyes on you. Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot." Louis giggled while Harry slipped the golden band around Louis' dainty finger.

\---

"Do you Harry Styles take Louis Tomlinson, to live together after God's ordinance, will you love him, comfort him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long a you shall live."  
"I do." Harry said with a dimpled smile.  
"And do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles, to live together after God's ordinance, will you love him, comfort him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long a you shall live."  
"I do." Louis said grinning so hard it hurt.  
"I now pronounce you man and man, and may your days be good and long upon the earth, you may now kiss."  
Harry breathed out his last shaky breath leaning in, placing one hand on Louis' hip and the other on his cheek.  
He closed his eyes and their lips connected.  
This is it, the moment Harry's been waiting for, for thirteen years now, Louis was finally his.  
Legally and otherwise.  
He had the love of his life and no one could take him away from him. No one.  
"I love you." He whispered placing his forehead on Louis'.  
"I love you, too. Husband." Louis said with his crinkled eyed smile and pecked Harry's lips.


End file.
